The present invention relates to a battery including a gas discharge mechanism for releasing an excessively increased inner pressure, particularly preferable for an alkaline battery.
In an alkaline battery disclosed by JP-A-59-98452, a breakable portion of a sealing member is broken by an excessively increased inner pressure of the battery so that a gas generated in an inside of the battery by an erroneous use of the battery is discharged from the sealing member to an outside of the battery through a gas discharge port formed on an anode end plate, and the excessively increased inner pressure is released.